les jumeaux Weasley et les yeux a rallonge
by angelofdarkness99
Summary: les jumeaux Weasley on une nouvelle création en tete, mais quand vient le moment de la tester, quelques imprévus posent problèmes.


Les jumeaux Weasley et les yeux a rallonge.

Depuis que Fred et George avaient finit leurs études et ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal a trouver des testeurs pour leurs inventions. Ils s'étaient résolu a les tester eux même malgré des fois des effets secondaires mémorables.

Ce matin, Fred avait réveiller George avec une nouvelle idée de produit.

"George ! J'ai une idée !"

"Oui oui, c'est bien, mais laisse moi dormir.. grogna celui-ci dans son demi sommeil."

"Mais voyons mon cher frère, c'est un coup d'éclat, une idée de génie !"

"Ta modestie te tuera Fred.. dit George désormais réveillé bien malgré lui."

"Les yeux a rallonge !"

"Quoi ?"

"Bha oui, après les oreilles à rallonge, on pourrais créer quelque chose qui permettrais de tout voir !"

"Tout voir.. oui, c'est une bonne idée ça !"

"Tu vois bien !"

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans leur laboratoire. Après plusieurs semaines de travail acharné, Fred sortit du laboratoire, avec leur premier prototype. Les yeux a rallonge permettaient de voir a travers les portes, les murs, et même, pour une version bien particulière a travers les vêtements, mais celle-ci n'était pas encore au point.

Le premier essais d'œil à rallonge ressemblait a s'y méprendre aux oreilles a rallonge, mais possédait à un extrémité, un œil magique.

Les jumeaux devaient tester leur invention et décidèrent de profiter du week-end prévu au Terrier avec tout le monde pour leur expériences.

Le samedi matin, Fred et George se rendirent au Terrier en transplanant.

Dès leur arrivée, Molly se jeta sur eux pour les enlacer.

"Maman, je sais que tu nous aime éperdument, mais tu m'empêche de respirer !"

"Oui, comment ferra-tu si nous disparaissons ? Qui transformera ta fille en wistiti ? Qui arrivera au mariage de Tonks et Remus avec une peau d'une belle teinte mauve ? Qui enverra une lotion anti-puce a Percy pour son anniversaire ? dit Fred en riant."

"Une lotion anti-puce, "s'exclama Molly Weasley.

"Zut, il va falloir trouver autre chose ! "dit George en souriant a son frère.

Molly les lâcha enfin, un air de désapprobation sur le visage. Les jumeaux lui sourirent et saluèrent tout les autres. Tout le monde parlait gaiement quand Molly les appela du jardin, les prévenant que le dîner était servit. Ce fut alors la rué vers la table. Les Weasley étaient connus pour leur grand appétit et Molly pour ses talents de cuisinière. Le dîner fut des plus agréables pour tous et chacun partit se coucher, heureux .

Le lendemain, Fred fut le premier réveillé et en profita pour utiliser son œil a rallonge dans la maison. Ainsi, il découvrit Ron suçait encore son pouce et que sa mère portait des bigoudis pour dormir. Il passa devant la chambre d'Hermione et ne vit personne dans son lit. Intrigué, il entra discrètement et entendit du bruit dans la douche qui se trouvait dans la pièce juste a coté. Sans avoir eu le temps de retirer la fixation de son œil a rallonge, il releva la tête et découvrit alors un spectacle a couper le souffle. Hermione prenait sa douche. Fred se sentit rougir violemment et ne réussi pas a bouger. Il observait Hermione qui prenait tranquillement sa douche, dos a Fred, sans se douter que celui-ci se rinçait joyeusement l'œil.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine de douche, faisant face à Fred pour un cour instant celui-ci cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il ne revint a la réalité que quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, enroulée dans une serviette.

"Fred ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ?"

"Heu.. Et bien j'attendait pur pendre ma douche !"

"Hum, oui bien sur, désolée.. dit celle-ci désolée de s'être emporter comme ça, c'est pas comme si il l'a reluquait sous la douche !"

Elle partit précipitamment dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Fred résista a la tentation de regarder a travers le mur de sa chambre et rangea l'œil a rallonge qu'il tenait serrer dans sa main depuis qu'Hermione était sortie. Il se prit une bonne douche (froide) et rejoint son frère dans la cuisine, désormais réveiller.

"George ! C'est a ton tour de tester l'œil a rallonge ! Pour ma part.. il m'a l'air de très bien fonctionner" dit-il en rougissant.

"Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Tu est rouge écrevisse ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ce n'est rien, je suis ton jumeau, je te connais."

"J'ai vu Hermione toute nue sous la douche. marmonna Fred."

"QUOI !"

"Mais chut !"

George regardait son frère, retenant son fou rire. Molly vint leur servir le petit déjeuner et Hermione vint s'asseoir a coter d'eux. George se retenait de rire tendit que Fred bavait abondamment.

Dans la soirée, Fred donna l'œil a rallonge à son frère. Celui-ci devrait se montrer prudent car depuis l'épisode de la douche, Hermione semblait se douter de quelque chose, au vue des réactions de Fred quand il venait a la croiser.

George partit donc en vadrouille avec l'œil pour une petite inspection. En passant près de la salle de bain, il entendit la douche couler. Etant en plein mois d'août, chacun prenait en moyenne deux douche par jour. George pensa qu'Hermione se trouvait peut être en ce moment même, dans la cabine de douche.. Ne pouvant résister a son instinct de male en rut,

Il regarda ave l'œil a rallonge a travers la porte. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, il tomba a genoux et se retint de vomir. Non, ce n'était pas Hermione et son jolie corps de jeune fille qui prenait sa douche, c'était belle et bien Molly, sa mère.

George se traîna vers sa chambre commune avec Fred et se coucha, encore sous le choc. Le lendemain matin, dernier jours qu'ils passaient au Terrier, George expliqua a Fred ce qu'il avait vu, provoquant maintes grimaces et haut le cœur. D'un accord commun, il décidèrent de ne vendre les yeux a rallonge qu'a un public majeur.

Molly se demandait si ses fils étaient en bonne santé, a chaque fois que Fred voyait Hermione il bavait et rougissait. George quand a lui palissait dès qu'il l'apercevait. Molly se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer ici.

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione s'assit a coter de Harry et discutait avec lui. Fred et George sortirent de la pièce un instant pour récupérer leur Courier dans la salon. Hermione vit quelque chose tomber de la poche de Fred et le ramassa. Alors qu'elle l'appelait pour le lui rendre, son œil vit a travers l'œil a rallonge. Plus que surprise, elle vit Fred, a travers le mur !

Celui-ci vint a sa rencontre puisqu'elle l'avait appeler. Quand elle vit l'effarement des jumeaux a la vue de l'œil a rallonge, le déclic se fît. Voilà pourquoi Fred rougissait sans cesse a sa vue !

"FRED WEASLEY !"

"Ho mon dieu", gémit celui-ci.

"COMMENT A TU OSER ! ME RELUQUER SOUS LA DOUCHE ! SALE PERVERS !"

"Si tu crois que je l'ai voulu !"

"CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! "rugit Hermione hors d'elle .

"Et puis t'a pas a te plaindre toi t'as pas vu maman.. "dit George.

Molly qui avait tout écouter en retrait et qui regardait Fred outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre rougit de colère.

"GEORGE WEASLEY !"

"Ho non.". gémit le second jumeau.

"TU AS…. VOUS AVEZ…CA VA BARDER !"

Ho ho , se dirent les jumeaux en même temps, fuyant par le jardin, poursuivit par une Hermione survoltée armée d'une poêle et d'une Molly enragée munit d'un rouleau a pâtisseries.

"FUYONNNSS."

Fin


End file.
